ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Wall jump
This article is about the video game move. For its real-world counterpart, see wall flip. A wall jump is a technique players can execute in several video games. Technique The basic premise of a wall jump is that the player jumps into a wall or another vertical barrier of some kind and pushes off its surface in order to start another jump. The player is sometimes able to change directions after a wall jump, meaning the player character can direct him or herself into the wall again in order to repeatedly wall jump and ascend structures. Wall jumpers This is a short list of video game characters who consistently have the ability to wall-jump: * Alex Kidd * Mario and Luigi * Samus Aran * Dante * Sonic the Hedgehog * Joe Musashi * Prince (Prince of Persia) * Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank) * Mega Man X and Zero * Ryu Hayabusa * Chun-Li * Fancy Pants * Crash Bandicoot * Spyro the Dragon * Altaïr ibn La-Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, and Ratonhnhaké:ton * Super Meat Boy Uses Platform game * Allows the player to reach areas which were previously inaccessible (i.e. too high). * Some games allow the player to repeatedly wall jump up a single wall or to "bounce" between two walls in a narrow corridor. This can be used to climb walls or shafts. * Can save time by jumping up walls rather than awkwardly jumping on platforms or other objects. * Can be used to avoid enemy attacks. * Can be used to access areas without their respective items. * In some games, can save a character from falling down a hole. Fighting game In the list below are a few fighting games. Since these games generally feature more than one playable character, a wall jump (occasionally called a triangle jump) will be given to certain characters, primarily the smaller and more agile ones. Examples include Chun-Li and Vega from Street Fighter II and its sequels. Another instance of wall jumping in a fighting game is in Super Smash Bros. Melee where the characters Mario, Samus, Sheik, Captain Falcon, Fox, Falco Lombardi, Pichu and Young Link can wall-jump off solid obstacles by tilting the analog stick away from a wall once rapidly. Wall jumping is very handy for recovery on certain stages. Also of note is that in 2D fighting games that feature the wall jump, one must not necessarily be at the actual wall to perform the technique. As long as the character has reached the edge of the screen, he or she can bounce off it with a jump. Since most arenas in the genre take up more than the width of one screen, and many are depicted as out in the open and away from confinements, especially on the edges, this may result in a character wall jumping off an invisible barrier rather than an actual in-game wall—and a temporary one at that, once action scrolls back past it. Games with wall jumping *''Alex Kidd in Shinobi World'' *''Aliens versus Predator 2'' *''Batman'' *''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon'' *''Capcom vs. SNK'' series *''Knuckles' Chaotix'' *''Devil May Cry'' series *''Donkey Kong Jungle Beat'' *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' *''Fancy Pants Adventures'' *''Forge'' *''GunZ: The Duel'' *''King of Fighters'' series *''Kirby Super Star'' (Ninja ability) **''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' (Ninja ability) **''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (Ninja ability) *''Kung Fu Kid'' *''Lego Batman'' *''Lugaru'' *''I Wanna Be the Guy'' *''Mega Man X'' series *''''Mega Man Zero'' series'' *''Melty Blood'' *''Mega Man ZX'' series *''Metroid Fusion'' **''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' **''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' **''Metroid: Zero Mission'' **''Metroid: Other M'' *''Mirror's Edge'' *''N'' *''New Super Mario Bros.'' **''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' **''New Super Mario Bros. U'' *''Ninja Gaiden'' **''Ninja Gaiden'' ***''Ninja Gaiden Sigma'' **''Ninja Gaiden II'' ***''Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2'' **''Ninja Gaiden 3'' *''Plazma Burst 2'' *''Ōkami'' *''Prince of Persia'' **''Prince of Persia: Sands of Time'' *''Rastan Saga'' *''Red Ninja: End of Honor'' *''Ratchet and Clank'' *''Shadow Complex'' *''Shinobi Legions'' *''Shrek'' *''Sonic Adventure'' **''Sonic Heroes'' **''Shadow the Hedgehog'' **''Sonic the Hedgehog'' **''Sonic Unleashed'' **''Sonic Colors'' **''Sonic Generations'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom'' *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Game'' *''Transformice'' *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary'' *''S4 League'' *''Strider'' *''Street Fighter II'' *''Super Mario Bros.'' (a glitch) **''Super Mario 64'' ***''Super Mario 64 DS'' **''Super Mario Sunshine'' **''Super Mario Galaxy'' ***''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' **''Super Mario 3D Land'' **''Super Mario 3D World'' *''Super Meat Boy'' *''Super Metroid'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' **''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Tetris DX'' http://www.tetrisconcept.net/wiki/Tetris_DX#Wall_climbing *''Tiny Toons: Buster's Hidden Treasure'' *''Toy Story 3: The Video Game'' *''The Specialists'' *''Urban Terror'' *''Unreal'' series *''Warsow'' *''X2: Wolverine's Revenge'' *''I-Ninja'' In other games, such as Super Mario World, wall jumping is possible but is not intended to be so. In these games, it is generally very hard to wall jump without some form of tool assistance. Category:Competitive video gaming techniques